Ties That Bind Us
by Lady Burlesque
Summary: Kaname's true opinion on Kaien. K   no complete paring


**Ties That Bind Us**

**Requested By lupevales**

**Anime/Manga: Vampire Knight**

**Rated: K+**

**General: Family/One-shot**

**Summery: Kaname's true opinion on Kaien**

My mind was a haze as I sat on the window ledge, looking out towards the setting sun. Her words still burning me from the inside out. Yuuki was right to defend zero's innocents, but was it necessary to have attacked me for it. Maybe it was to late, maybe my distance from the girl had broken our bond. Was i no longer the man she would do anything for? Have i been replaced? I glared at the setting sun, i didn't want to go, and join the rest of my classmates. I wanted to wither here, in self loathing, I knew this day would come, i knew i would lose her. The shy and flustered state she was in while being around me must have only been of admiration, not lust or love. I berried my head into my arms, I knew tears were coming, but for some reason my depression was far to deep to cry.

"Kaname?"

I lifted my head, and sighed.

"What is it Kaien?" He wasn't really the person I wanted to see, being he's the one who brought zero here in the first place.

"You look as down as she is. Do you need a hug" I looked up at him again, his arms open and a pout on his face. I never wanted to hit someone so badly as i did right now, was he trying to enrage me further.

_Wait...?_

"I look as down as her?" could it be?

"Yes! I came here to ask what you did to my poor little Yuuki! She's been pacing, rocking in the corner, and then she finally asks me if _Kaname-sempie could ever hate_ her" Kaien walked up to me his face serious.

"I wouldn't be here if i didn't think this problem would be hazardous to her health. My dear Yuuki's world is built around you, so i won't let you hate her" He frowned with all seriousness.

"But-"

"Ah no buts, I got the whole story zero needs her, yes, but she's scared that her Kaname won't love her no more." A glint in Kaiens eyes made me smile.

"Her Kaname" I whispered

"Her Kaname" Kaien repeated.

"I guess i best get my act together then" I smiled, I almost wanted to laugh, I was so sure I lost everything that i held dear.

"Good then, I should get home, my cake will be burnt!" He skipped to the door and stopped.

"Yuuki and Zero are like my own children, I know them very well, and i can tell you right now Yuuki's heart is craving for one man only, I can't predict the future, or her answer to Zero's feelings, but i know right now, your that girls craving, more then anything else" Kaien smiled with delight, waved and shut the door behind him as he left.

I always found Kaien to be a disturbed being, but even when he acts like a idiot, he always means well.

I went back to my window and looked down to see Yuuki standing, in front of the dorm. She looked as though she was arguing with herself. She then turned around to walk away, but only to stop again and moan. I chuckled and felt an awe run through my mind as i watched her walking back and forth trying to make up her mind.

She jumped when Kaien came out.

"Yuuki what are you doing out here!" I couldn't hear her reply, but i did hear her ask

"Did you see Kaname-sempie? Did he look angry?"

"Yes I did! what you did to him! He begged on his knees for me to ask for your forgiveness. He said he couldn't bare the idea his dear Yuuki might hate him"

A sudden surge of angry rushed through me. _I'll kill him..._that sad excuse of a man lied to me, and to her!

"Really! Kaname still likes me?" she smiled so sweetly. Again i fell into awe, he lied but she still looked as though she truly was worried.

After they left I walked to my bed. Yuuki didn't tell Kaien the whole thing, which means he guessed what would be wrong. I felt a twig of admiration, Kaien was a foolish idiot at times, but he was someone I am happy to call my friend.

_Yuuki and Zero are like my own children, I know them very well..._

Makes me wonder how well he knows me...

**The End!**

**(Note I'll come back to re-edit later, for any grammar/spelling errors i might have)**


End file.
